The inventive concepts described herein relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including at least one standard cell and a standard cell library storing information about the at least one standard cell.
Due to the development of semiconductor process technology, transistor size has been reduced, and thus, a large number of transistors can be integrated into a semiconductor device. For example, a system-on-chip (SOC), that is, an integrated circuit (IC) in which all components of a computer or other electronic systems are integrated into a single chip, is widely used for various applications. As the performance of many applications has improved, a semiconductor device including a larger number of components is required.